Truth or Dare
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Harvey and Mike decide to play a game of Truth or Dare. Ever competitive, their dares get a little worse each time. And they have to go through with each dare - as long as it complies to the ground rules. Things could get messy. Multi-chapter fic, will be updated regularly. Still in-progress.
1. Chapter 1

Right, well, this idea came to me and I just couldn't keep away from it at all. The basic summary is that Harvey and Mike start a game of truth or dare that gradually gets worse. I hope this is actually funny - I like to think I can write Harvey's humour well, but maybe I've just got a bit of his arrogance instead.

This will be several chapters long. I don't want to give too much away.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. **

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter 1 - The Ground Rules**

Harvey hated mergers. Always had, even as an associate. They were boring and nobody really won. More to the point, Harvey didn't win. He just made people happy with mergers, and that wasn't exactly top on his priority list. And as much as he hated mergers, he was stuck in his office with Mike long after everyone else had left going over company assets.

"I'm bored," Harvey sighed as he laid down the thick inch of papers he was meant to be reading. Mike didn't even glance up from his papers and simply kept scanning, his mind working quickly as he tried to speed up his reading.

Outside the warmth of Harvey's office, darkness had already fallen. It was the middle of December and Mike had been dreaming of going home to curl up under a blanket and dive into a book but instead he was in Harvey's office, working and dreading the bike ride home in easily below zero temperatures.

"And why's that?" Mike asked absent-mindedly as he picked up a yellow highlighter and tugged the cap off with his teeth.

"Because _this_ is dull." Harvey pushed the papers from him as he looked around the room. "Mike, it's a merger case and you're treating it like the answer to world peace is hidden in that small print."

"Harvey, just because you're bored doesn't mean you need to jump to sarcasm."

"You're right. I shouldn't need an excuse to jump to sarcasm." Harvey grinned as he leaned back in his chair. Mike looked up and rolled his eyes at Harvey. He could be such a petulant child sometimes.

* * *

Half an hour later and Mike was moving onto his last folder of excruciating small print. He glanced up at Harvey and saw that he was absently turning a pen between his fingers while idly scanning the papers in front of him. "Still bored?"

"You bet." Harvey said; glad to have a distraction from the papers.

Mike laughed and shook his head slightly. "You know, for a senior partner, I would've thought that you'd have better focus. You'll be asking me to entertain you next."

"My focus is perfect I'll have you know." Harvey said with a smirk glittering across his face. "And for that comment, I _will_ ask you to entertain me. So go ahead, pup, entertain me."

"Um… I didn't expect you to actually say it." Mike said, laying down his pen. "How do you want me to do that, exactly?"

"Such low levels of creativity. A song? A sonnet? A game? Not spin the bottle, Michael," Harvey said with mock seriousness.

"Oh, you would kill to play spin the bottle with me. I know it." Mike laughed. "How about another very teenage game like... Truth or Dare?"

Harvey laughed, looking down at his desk as he smiled. "Mike, you should know – I _always_ go dare."

"Good, because I never know what to ask for the truth questions. I usually ask 'what kind of underwear are you wearing' or something stupid but I know the answer to that for _you_ is Armani."

Harvey frowned slightly, sure he hadn't shown his associate his underwear consciously. "And how would you know that?"

"Remember that time in the bar? You walked in front of me and leaned forward on the bar, your shirt rode up a little at the back; I _saw_ Armani, I _remembered_ Armani."

"God, put your memory to better use than that, Ross," Harvey said, with the laughter back in his eyes. "So what's my dare?"

"Harvey, come on. I need more time than that! This needs to be the ultimate dare, something that'll compromise that sterling reputation you insist on having. Tell me, how do you feel about running naked through this floor?" Mike said, trying to hold back the hysterical laughter at the idea of Harvey doing such a thing.

Harvey looked down at his suit and smoothed his tie, keeping his poker face intact perfectly. "Mike, I can assure you I am not doing that. All the women would be fainting, we can't have that now, can we? Maybe we should lay down some ground rules."

"Okay," Mike said as he relaxed back into the couch, loosening his tie. "Rule one. No letting my grandmother know what happens on _any_ of these dares." He paused, "You know, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Quoting me now? First the improvement in suits, now this? You'll be ditching the skinny tie soon." Harvey laughed again and nodded in agreement. He knew Mike's grandmother thought he was lovely, and he was okay with things staying that way. "Rule two," Harvey said. "Nothing in court. I will not try and slip movie quotes into my councillor's speech while you snigger behind me."

"Obviously," Mike nodded, "that would compromise the clients. Rule three, each dare must be worst than the last. You can't, for example, dare me to sing out loud for three hours straight in my cubicle then dare me to eat a hot dog in one go."

"That is a terrible example. My dares are better than that," Harvey said with a worryingly light tone. "Rule four; don't make dares to do permanent damage. If the aftermath lasts for a few weeks, then go for it but nothing that will be held over our heads forever."

Mike grinned and nodded as he shut the last folder, and stood to place it on the desk with the others as Harvey spoke again: "And rule number five. You can't bail out unless it conflicts with the rules."

"Done," Mike said. "You think I'm going to fall at the first hurdle, don't you?"

"Just wait and see what dares I've got planned for you," Harvey smirked as he stood from his desk, buttoning his suit jacket and raising his chin a little to Mike.

"The same could be said for you," Mike said, packing his things away into his messenger bag. "And remember, you have the pleasure of doing the first dare. Be prepared, I'll be coming for you tomorrow." Mike grinned as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared," Harvey said as he clicked his brief case shut. "You know, I think this is going to be fun. Another thing for me to win - unlike this ridiculous merger." With that, he left the office without looking back at Mike. Inwardly, he was planning a multitude of dares to set on the puppy.

* * *

I really hope you all like this, since I think this is going to be really good by the time I get into the dares. Please review and remember, I'm still looking for requests to do for summer writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Since it's a lazy Sunday, I thought I'd pop up a little update for you all. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts by the way. I might offend Queen and Prince fans here, but hey - Blues will _always_ be better. ;)

**Truth or Dare ****- The First Dare **

Mike sauntered down the hall towards Harvey's office the next morning; he was practically dripping with uncharacteristic swagger and arrogance - if he kept it up, he'd end up looking more like the senior partner whose office he was heading towards. He felt in his pocket for the slip of paper, confident it was there he didn't bother to knock and came to stand in front of Harvey's desk.

"Ready for your dare?" Mike smirked. "I'm starting off easy so I can build up to the killer blow."

Harvey rolled his eyes as he shut the lid of his laptop and looked up at Mike. "I'm sure I can mange whatever you've chosen to inflict on me." He smiled as he processed Mike's words, "And starting easy? Puppy afraid to play?"

"Mm, hardly," Mike said, turning towards the wall of records. "Tell me, Harvey," he glanced back at the lawyer who had arched an eyebrow. "Which of these records is your favourite?" Mike raised a hand and ran a finger over the sleeves of the records, pausing on one he recognised.

"That depends," Harvey said as he came to stand beside Mike and buttoned his suit jacket, "on the mood and situation. Blues music is a fine thing to appreciate." He saw Mike shake his head out of the corner of his eye. "I'm partial to the John Lee Hooker one on the top shelf," Harvey nodded up as his eyes came to find the exact record. "But then again, there's the flawless Nina Simone," Harvey put out a hand and selected his favourite of her records. "And of course, one can't forget Muddy Waters… Mike, why are you even asking me this?"

"Well, you normally talk about this kind of thing with Ray, don't you?" Mike said, tilting his head to the side as Harvey frowned. "I mean, you have that little thing where he gives you a paper and coffee, and you hand him a CD. Always looks a little weird to me but-"

"He's an enthusiast. He knows his music." Harvey said, cutting Mike off mid-sentence as he spoke over him. He turned away from Mike and back to his records, pulling out an Ella Fitzgerald record and walking towards the player, glancing back at Mike.

"Mm, and how would Ray react if you were to hand him a CD that did not contain any of _this_," Mike waved a hand vaguely at the wall.

Harvey's eyes narrowed slightly, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Mike drew the slip of paper out of his pocket, "You should give Ray a CD with _these_ artists on it." He handed Harvey the piece of paper, "And you can make sure it's listened to right through 'til the bitter end since we have that drive out to the Conrad Hotel later – that's got to be nearly an hour away."

Harvey rolled his eyes as he scanned the list. "Queen? Prince? Tom Jones? Did Louis write this out personally or something?"

"No, he did not - but he has mentioned all three in conversations with myself and other associates. All the best, I'm sure you'll agree." Mike smiled as he put his hands behind his back. "By the way, with the Tom Jones – I specifically request you either use '_It's Not Unusual_' or '_Sexbomb_.'"

"I've never even heard Sexbomb, Mike, let alone willingly put it onto a CD." Harvey said with a smile curving his lips. He leaned back in his chair as he ran his eyes down the list again. Overall, the dare didn't seem so bad but Mike was right, he and Ray did normally discuss music and Ray would not suffer this kind of music lightly.

"What? Never? You know, '_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb and baby, you can turn me on.' _You really don't know it?" Mike's singing tugged Harvey out of his thoughts.

"Not at all, but I'm sure you directed those lyrics at me, Mike." Harvey said as he opened his laptop again. "Well, get out of here. I need to get downloading, don't I?"

"Oh, the challenge is taken then. And one last thing…" Mike said with his hand on the door.

"What _now_?" Harvey said with a sigh, not even bothering to look up at Mike.

"You can't tell Ray this is for a dare." Mike said, eyes glittering as he smiled. "You have to pretend you utterly adore this music, and it was most definitely _your_ choice."

Harvey's eyes snapped up to Mike before he spoke. "Fine. You are in for a world of pain with your dare." Harvey said as he gestured Mike out with a flick of his hand.

* * *

Mike sat at his desk all morning, hoping one o'clock would hurry up and come. Although the drives to and from meetings were usually uneventful, this would be one to remember. He could just imagine Harvey's grimace at the tracks played with, admittedly, terrible guitar solos instead of lazily throbbing blues beats. Suddenly, he was glad Harvey has insisted he come along to meet the new clients at the Conrad Hotel; he could just imagine the looks Harvey would be receiving courtesy of Ray in the rear view mirror.

At precisely one o'clock, the black town car pulled smoothly in against the curb, to where Harvey and Mike were standing. Mike turned to Harvey just as the car came to a halt. "Got the CD?"

"Of course. Consider this dare won." Harvey said as he slid smoothly into the back of the car, handing the CD to Ray without a word.

Once inside the car, Ray gently slid the CD into the player. "So what've we got today, Harvey? Still the taste for some smooth B.B. King you had last week?"

"Went for a change today, Ray. Something a little different, but as you know, I'm a man of diverse taste."

"Indeed," Ray chuckled, "I've brought you home with a multitude of dates on your arm before. Or in your lap on some occasions." He went to laugh again when the thud of glam-rock music could be heard from the speakers. "Oh, Harvey, now you _do_ insult me - why no sweet Blues today?."

"Sorry, Ray but today is just a Queen kind of day," Harvey lied smoothly as he narrowed his eyes critically at Mike. Mike was having a hard time trying to suppress his laughter. Harvey leaned in and whispered in his ear: "I swear, my dare for you is going to wipe that laughter clean off your face."

"Shh, let me enjoy the music _you_ chose," Mike said with an innocently sweet smile. He could faintly hear a suppressed grumbling from the front of the car, clearly, Ray did not approve of today's playlist.

Harvey grimaced at Mike as the track changed to something equally as awful as the first track. "You know," Harvey said, ignoring Mike's smile, "I don't know whether to shatter this CD over your head once it's done or give it to Louis for his birthday."

"Personally, I think you should keep it. Surely it's in keeping with some of all that music in your office."

"Shut up, Mike." Harvey said as he put a hand over his eyes.

"Oh, okay, you want to listen to your music – yeah, I'll shut up." Mike giggled a little as he saw Ray give a confused glance up into the rear view mirror at Harvey. It was the best car ride Mike had ever had, and he didn't even like Tom Jones much.

* * *

This is actually so much fun to write, I hope I'm getting the humour right anyway. Drop me a review - unless it's to stand up for Prince, I'm really not a fan.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what's up with me today, but my dialogue for Harvey seemed to just be laced with innuendo. And let's face it, that's not really a problem. I know this dare might seem a little weak, but trust me, Harvey means it when he says his dares are going to get worse. He's just breaking the puppy in.

**Truth or Dare - The Second Dare **

For days, Harvey didn't talk to Mike about their game of Truth or Dare. In fact, he totally avoided it. It wasn't that he hoped Mike would simply forget about it – for he knew that was impossible. Instead, he thought of it more as biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment and then swooping in.

He was still being silently ridiculed by Ray after the first dare. Now, whenever Harvey handed Ray a CD he would raise his eyebrows and accept it between two fingers, as if it were a cobra about to bite him. Even when he realised the CD's contained only the finest Blues music, he still frowned and didn't question Harvey on the particulars of the music but simply drove on.

Harvey's dare – on the surface – seemed weirdly pleasant. Yet over his time working with Mike, he had deduced things about Mike nobody else had. For example, he saw how easily he blushed around pretty girls, and also how he would touch the back of his neck when he felt out of his depth. And so Harvey made it his mission to put Mike out of his depth without him even knowing it…

"Mike," Harvey said to announce his presence as he approached his cubicle. "Ready for your dare?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought you'd forgotten about that," Mike said as he wound his headphones around his iPod and tucked it away in his bag.

"Hardly," Harvey said as he checked his watch. "Just thought I'd make you wait a little while."

"Treating me mean to keep me keen, are we?" Mike said with a laugh.

"You haven't seen mean from me yet, kid," Harvey threatened as he leaned on the cubicle wall. "By the way, be outside the building at six o'clock. I'll personally accompany you to the scene of the dare."

"And you say you _don't_ care," Mike smiled sweetly up at Harvey. The senior partner simply rolled his eyes and walked away without a word.

* * *

At six o'clock, Mike tumbled out of the doors of the Pearson Hardman building to see Harvey leaning against the sleek black town car looking smug. In his hands, he was winding a tie round his fingers over and over again. Mike swallowed as he approached Harvey, trying to second guess his boss's every move.

"Hey, Harvey, the Jefferson briefs are on your d-" Harvey cut him off with a raise of his hand.

"Mike, this is time for my dare, not for work. Let me have my fun." Harvey said in a low tone, not taking his eyes off the dark material wound round his hands.

"I swear everything you say today sounds a little… well…" Mike widened his eyes meaningfully at Harvey as he finally raised his eyes to Mike.

"Maybe you just hear it that way. Now, let me blindfold you."

"Oh, come on – you have to admit, that sounded weird." Mike said as Harvey stepped forward and laid the material across Mike's eyes. Mike couldn't see it, but Harvey was smiling.

"I don't have to admit anything, Mike," Harvey murmured quietly as he tied the tie behind Mike's head and guided him into the car. At least he had explained this one to Ray; otherwise he would have been getting even more confused glances than he did when the CD incident occurred.

* * *

As the car pulled away from the edge of the sidewalk, Mike raised his hands and felt at the makeshift blindfold but Harvey batted his hand away. "I'm not kidnapping you. Stop worrying. Just using the element of surprise to my advantage."

"Because that makes me feel any better," Mike murmured and Harvey chuckled in response as he adjusted his cuffs before speaking again. "Now, your dare is to go into this place we are about to arrive at and pretend you know what you're talking about. I want you to be smooth, eloquent, and almost… silver-tongued in your style."

"How can I be smooth when I don't know what I'm doing?"

"Better think on your feet then," Harvey said, "And try not to blush."

"Harvey," Mike whined, "tell me where we're going!"

"No." Harvey said as he glanced out of the window.

Soon, they pulled up to their destination and Harvey tugged Mike out with him, throwing a reassuring smile in Ray's direction. He turned and slipped off the blindfold, smiling again at the slight vulnerability in Mike's eyes.

"Tell me." Mike said immediately, rubbing a little at his eyes.

"Well, you're going for a suit fitting." Harvey said lightly as he turned to look at the window display.

"Um, Harvey? How is that worse than the music thing?" Mike came to stand beside the senior partner. "You know, we made that rule where every dare has to be worse than the last."

"And this completely complies since I told you that you have to pretend to know what you're talking about. It'll be amusing when Rene asks you about what style of lapels you want and you're left floundering."

"Surely it can't be that hard." Mike said as he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Mm, surely." Harvey mused. "_Especially_ when you've got a girl on her knees in front of you measuring your in-seam. You know, the last girl that was there seemed… thorough in her work."

"Maybe you just get ultra client privileges," Mike said through his teeth as he raised a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Maybe I'm just irresistible," Harvey said with a smile as the car behind them pulled away. "What am I saying? There's no maybe involved."

"Now," Harvey said as they approached the door, "I'm going to pick up my new shoes, so I'll get to watch all the action."

Mike's mind was working quickly and just before they stepped into the shop, he grabbed Harvey's arm. "Wait, Harvey, are you expecting me to _buy_ the suit I'm fitted for? Because I don't have that kind of money." Worry clouded the pale blue of Mike's eyes.

"You're right," Harvey said with a nod and pulled out his personal cash card. Mike had only used it once before when he had had an emergency with his grandmother's healthcare and Harvey had helped out. "Remember the PIN?"

"Of course," Mike smiled as he took the card, and together they entered the darkness of the shop.

* * *

Harvey was immediately swept up by his own personal tailor who was immediately praising the dark charcoal of his suit against his tanned skin and going on about the quality of the Italian leather shoes that had arrived just that morning ready for Harvey's approval and purchase.

Mike bit his lip and realised he'd have to switch on the confidence required to fulfil Harvey's dare. Really, it was a clever dare – on the surface it looked like a terribly easy one, but Harvey had pushed Mike out of his comfort zone by bringing him to a place that was positively injected with money and rich materials.

A curvaceous girl walked toward him and smiled as she extended her hand to Mike and introduced herself. Words ran through Mike's mind as he spoke to her… 'Smooth, eloquent, silver-tongued.' He wasn't sure if he could pull off any of those attributes with her touching spots all over his body with her silver edged measuring tape.

She smiled as she measured the width of his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to suppress the blush he could feel crawling up his neck and threatening to flood his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, Harvey was a few feet from him and sipping a Scotch. He raised his glass in mock salute to Mike when the girl slid down onto her knees to continue taking her measurements.

When she flicked her tape and walked away, Mike pressed his palms to his cheeks and just knew that a shade of pink simply must be blossoming across his face. The severe tailor, Rene, approached Mike and from over his shoulder, Harvey mouthed the words: "Start talking."

"So," the tailor said as he started to flick through colour charts, "what kind of suit were you thinking of?"

Mike frowned slightly, wondering just how many types of suit there could actually be. He was greatly aware of Harvey's eyes on him as he thought. He searched inside him for every little bit of eloquence he could muster and started to talk: "Well, I was thinking of something in a light grey – after all, the charcoal is a little mainstream these days, is it not?"

Mike flicked his eyes to Harvey as he said that who stared accusingly at him before glancing down at his immaculate charcoal suit. His head snapped back up when he heard Mike talking again.

"Yeah, I don't really like the idea of the vest. I don't think it would suit my lithe physique," Mike smiled as the tailor raised an eyebrow, "and as for lapels – give me something clean cut."

This kind of talk went on for the next twenty minutes, and although Mike was highly uncomfortable on the inside, he didn't let it show. Harvey had intended to leave but instead hung around, listening to Mike make subtle jibes towards him personally every few minutes.

They exited the shop, and Mike found himself tucking a slip of paper in his pocket with a date on it for when he could pick up his suit. "Harvey," Mike said, making Harvey stop and turn towards him. "You know, I thought that dare was going to be a lot worse…"

"They'll get worse, believe me," Harvey said with a smile. "If I'm going to dare you to do worse, you can do it in a nice suit."

"Yeah, thanks for that ten thousand dollar suit by the way – what a nice end to the day."

"The ten grand was worth seeing you turn slightly lobster red under that girl's touch." Harvey cast Mike a glance as the car pulled up again, just before Harvey slid in he turned to Mike and said, "By the way, I didn't appreciate your gentle mocking of my suits in there."

"And I didn't appreciate you blindfolding me, but hey, we all have to deal with these things." Mike laughed as he slid into the other side of the car and they pulled away, allowing Mike to have some time to concoct his next dare.

* * *

I actually feel sorry for Ray. First being subjected to the likes of Prince, and then seeing Harvey blindfold Mike? He must think he's gone mad. Anyway, tomorrow's dare is set to be one of the best - prepare to see Specter compromised.


	4. Chapter 4

This, I must say, was great fun to write. Enjoy.

**Truth or Dare - The Third Dare**

Harvey always liked to arrive in style; everyone knew that. Whether he arrived in the slick black car or striding along the street with a coffee in hand, he liked to look good – and he normally succeeded. Until Mike chose his next dare.

Mike arrived at Harvey's office when the lights were low and many of the employees had gone home. Normally, he would have wandered right in without knocking but since Harvey had insisted the element of surprise was so great, he simply leaned against the door and waited until Harvey noticed his presence and looked up.

"What is it?" Harvey asked as he flicked on the lamp on his desk. "And how long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, not long. Tell Ray you won't need to be picked up tomorrow." Mike said with a half smile playing on his lips.

"And _why_ would I do that?"

"It's all part of your next dare. I'll text you tomorrow and give you the full details, better be up early though," Mike as he gave a nod and turned away from Harvey's door just as the senior partner opened his mouth to ask a question.

Harvey woke the next morning to his alarm buzzing on the bedside table and his phone flashing. He grabbed it with a groan as he opened the text from Mike. It read:

_Well good morning, Harvey! Outside, you will find your mode of transport to get to work – and if you ask your doorman, he will provide you with your safety gear. And don't be late, remember, punctuality is part of the job. See you at seven thirty. _

Mike's tone in the text made Harvey want to laugh and slap the puppy at the same time. It was definitely far too chirpy for the early hour anyway. He tossed his phone back onto the bedside table and fell back against the pillows but slowly, curiosity was eating away at him. Mike seemed awfully pleased with himself for this particular dare.

Harvey carefully schooled himself into continuing with his normal routine, yet he found himself thinking about what Mike's dare was. Because of the text and being told to cancel Ray today, he had a horrible hunch sitting in the back of his mind but he was no where near to confront it. All through showering, shaving and dressing in one of his smartest suits, Harvey had a fear bubbling just under the surface about what this dare could be.

* * *

The fear was confirmed when he left his building and the first thing he saw was a bicycle propped up against the lamp post directly opposite the doors of his building. He gave a low moan as he glanced up and down the street: it wasn't anywhere near empty. He was sure to be noticed.

Around the handlebar of the bike, there was a note fluttering in the cold morning wind. As it twirled, he could see the scrawl of black ink. He moved forward and turned it between his fingers and shook his head at the words printed on it: _Ride for Harvey Specter._

Harvey turned back to visit the doorman just as Mike had instructed in his early morning text message. The doorman produced, with a very annoying grin on his face, a helmet that Harvey immediately wanted to toss from his sight. It was orange. Bright luminous orange. Harvey hated it.

Begrudgingly, he grabbed the helmet and walked towards the bike, eyeing it as if he was about to do battle with it rather than ride it to work. He slipped the helmet onto his head and felt his stomach turn as he clipped it under his chin. He would have coped better if it was black or something a little more tasteful; but no. It was so unbelievably, eye-burningly bright orange.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket and mounted the bike, cursing Mike for making him do this as he pulled away from the sidewalk and into the morning traffic. It was perhaps the most humiliating journey to work he had ever made – especially since it was an extremely cold day. Several times, he had to correct his tyres due to early morning frost on the edges of roads and every single time, he inwardly swore at Mike. The December wind chilled his hands on the handlebars, he made mental note to either make Mike get him a steaming hot cup of coffee.

* * *

He pulled up to the Pearson Hardman building over five minutes after seven thirty since he had been caught in three red lights and been behind a van that refused to move at all – even when the lights changed to green. And there, leaning against a bike rack drinking a coffee and tapping at his watch, was Mike.

"I was right," Mike smiled as Harvey pulled up. "That exact shade of tangerine really does bring out your eyes, Harvey. But you're late."

"And you're early – seems the world is out of balance," Harvey said, he opened his mouth to speak again but a streamlined black car pulled up behind him. Harvey nearly let out a groan when it was Jessica Pearson that stepped out of the car.

Harvey quickly demounted and made to unclip his unsightly helmet but she had already seen enough. Much to Harvey's distaste, Jessica smiled but then started to laugh. Mike just stood there, offering no explanation but simply smiling sweetly at Harvey. Jessica moved her bag higher on her arm as she laughed, dashing tears of laughter away from her eyes. The sight of Harvey having just been on a bike, and wearing such a ridiculous helmet was one that would cheer up her entire day. _  
_

"Harvey, care to explain?" Jessica said, covering her mouth with her hand to try and regain some composure.

"No, I really don't," Harvey said as he handed Mike the obscene helmet and strode off in the direction of the Pearson Hardman building without another word. Mike smiled at Jessica and shrugged, muttering something about Harvey always needing to win before following the senior partner inside.

* * *

When Mike stopped by Harvey's office later in the day, he paused at the door again and smiled. "Gotta admit, Harvey - that was a great dare."

"I wouldn't call it great," Harvey said as he typed on his laptop without looking up at Mike.

"At least you have more of an appreciation for the cyclists of New York now. Namely, me." Mike said with a laugh.

"No, now I have more of an appreciation for Ray and the comfortable car he chauffeurs. And as for you," Harvey glanced up, "I don't appreciate your colour choice in safety gear, so get the hell out of my office and get me a coffee. My hands are freezing."

* * *

Reviews really are appreciated - and any requests will be taken, I'm looking for ones to write over the summer holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

Just to let you all know, the next dare is possibly the best and worst idea I've ever had simultaneously. So take a leave out of Harvey's book and act like a boy scout: be prepared. Anyway, enjoy this chapter of the fic, I'm liking the ganging up on Harvey thing. He's cute when he pouts.

**Truth or Dare - The Fourth Dare **

Mike was never going to forget the sight of Harvey pulling up on that bike with _that_ garish helmet on. And it wasn't because he had an eidetic memory or anything, just the image of Harvey wobbling slightly as he came to a halt and practically growling at Mike – well, that image was tattooed on the forefront of his mind forever.

He liked to give Harvey little reminders of that particular dare: for example, he gave Harvey a tangerine one day just before lunch but as he walked away, the tangerine made a dull thud against the back of his head. Mike was glad Harvey hadn't thrown it harder; the citrus juice would've been a pain to clean off.

Harvey sat in his office chair, deciding on Mike's next dare. It had to be something crushing, after all, Jessica still smirked whenever Harvey walked past her. But the game of Truth or Dare had some upsides... when he thought about it, he and Mike had become closer these past few weeks because of this stupid game than they had in their first three months of working together. They could communicate things in a look, and Harvey knew exactly what Mike did when he was nervous, excited or feeling a little bit full of himself.

Harvey's next dare was cruel. Little did he know, it would be a huge backfire. He smirked as he decided on his dare but in hindsight, he should have known better. He called Mike into his office and enjoyed the sight of the innocence floating in Mike's eyes as he let the suspense build for a moment or two. Mike knew his next dare was going to be bad, after the bike incident.

"Ready to die?" Harvey asked.

"That _is_ ominous," Mike said with a laugh. "Hit me with it, then."

"I want you to flirt." Harvey said as he moved to pick up a pen and bite the end, looking over at Mike.

"With you? C'mon, Harvey, just admit that you want me," Mike said with a cheeky grin, he fell onto the sofa and put his hands to his cheeks, "Oh, Mr Specter, you've got me blushing!"

"Not with me, kid, although I _know_ you'd beg for the chance." Harvey's grin flashed dangerously. "Flirt with Donna. That's your dare. Extra points if you get her number."

Mike coughed awkwardly as he came to terms with what Harvey had just said. Donna? Donna! She was an absolute bombshell, but Mike knew she'd take one look at his puppy eyes and messy hair and knock him back without a second thought. He rolled his eyes and narrowed them slightly at Harvey. "What if I get a date?"

"Oh, you won't get a date," Harvey said confidently, but there was a major flaw in Harvey's plan… he'd forgotten to turn off the intercom. And Donna listened. He should have known.

* * *

At her desk, Donna heard and she felt her lips curve in an involuntary smile. Up until now, she had rolled her eyes at Harvey and Mike's game of Truth or Dare and told both of them that she wasn't getting involved. But now… she was involved, whether she wanted to be or not.

Mike wandered out to Donna's desk, glancing over his shoulder at Harvey who looked intensely amused as he lounged back in his chair. Mike took a deep breath and leaned against the desk, flashing his best smile. "Donna, there _really_ are no limits to your breathtaking beauty, are there?"

A distant, stifled laugh could be heard from the open door of Harvey's office. Donna thought for a moment before answering Mike but decided to give the puppy a chance. "Of course there aren't," she said with a coy half smile, "but thank you for realising that."

Mike flashed his smile again. "Well, how could I not? This firm is full of beautiful women after all."

"Are you saying I'm the same standard as them, Mikey?" The pet name threw Mike off a little, he wasn't used to hearing it from Donna but he carried on regardless, aware of Donna's sudden batting of eyelashes and flicking of hair.

"If they're beautiful; then you are breathtakingly stunning," Donna smiled at that, touching a hand to her chest as if moved by Mike's words. "Pretty sure you could even take Jessica Pearson in the beauty ranks," Mike said with a wink, and at that Donna's smile practically melted.

In Harvey's office, his mouth was slightly open as he stared at the intercom. The words falling out of Mike's mouth were infinitely cheesy, yet he could see a profile view of Donna's face through the glass wall and she appeared to be smiling and not sending Mike from her desk in banishment with his tail between his legs. What the hell was going on?

Donna glanced up through her eyelashes at Mike as he showered compliments on her and promised to bring her coffee with sugar and whipped cream every day for the next week since she was _such_ a goddess. She flirted and played, even leaning forward to straighten Mike's tie and squeeze his forearm as they spoke in hushed, seductive voices.

Meanwhile, in Harvey's office, the senior partner was confused. This had backfired, to an extreme extent. He had to act, and fast. He rose from his desk and smartly buttoned his jacket before strolling out towards Donna's desk.

"Sorry to interrupt this little gossip session, _ladies_, but don't both of you have work to do?" Harvey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Donna frowned, this felt a lot like Harvey was trying to sabotage things, so once again, she leaned forward and dragged her fingertips down Mike's arm. "Hey, Mikey?" she risked a glance at Harvey who did not look happy, "how about we have dinner tonight? Say seven?"

"Oh…" Mike stuttered, "Yeah, sure! That'd be lovely!"

Harvey looked like he was about to snap, his hands were out of his pockets and one was drumming impatiently on the surface of Donna's desk. Donna turned, letting out an exasperated sigh and addressed Harvey, "Harvey, don't you have work to do?"

"Who's the boss here, Donna?" Harvey asked as his frown deepened.

"After seven years, you still don't know?" Donna's eyes widened dramatically as if Harvey had been living in ignorance for all the time they'd worked together. She turned back to Mike and hitched the warm smile back onto her face. "See you at seven, puppy, now you better go before Harvey gets jealous."

Mike went with a smile on his face, and Harvey was snapping at anyone that entered his office for the entire day. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed when he saw Mike and Donna leave together just before seven, while he was stuck in his office with just smooth blues music and paperwork to keep him company. Hopefully, his next dare would work. The word 'revenge' crossed his mind as he changed the record and a smile slipped across his face as he got an idea.

But across town, as Mike enjoyed his - entirely non-romantic - meal with Donna, his brilliant mind hatched a plan for the ultimate dare...


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this was meant to go up yesterday but I ended up writing my first proper slash piece instead. It's weird, I've got pretty confident doing this kind of stuff but posting the slash fic actually made me nervous. Rare. Anyway, that's the Tell Me Something Good fic, if you fancy something with a bit of heat. That's my not-so-subtle plug done. **

**Enjoy the update. **

**Truth or Dare – The Fifth Dare**

Snow was falling when Mike woke up. His bedroom was flooded with a soft, almost ethereal glow coming from the white skies beyond his window. He sighed as he woke, before curling down deeper beneath the blankets. He was soft and warm, but he eventually stretched and managed to crawl out from underneath the comfort of the quilt. After all, that day was to be fateful; Mike couldn't just spend it lazing around in bed.

He took a cab to work, allowing himself the luxury because of the snow. As he got out of the car, he spotted Harvey buying a coffee from his favourite stand. The shoulders of his sleek navy suit were dusted with fresh snow and Mike found he couldn't help a little smile creeping onto his lips.

Mike wandered up to Harvey, ordering a coffee and the senior partner turned at the familiar voice beside him.

"What?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrows. "Unlike you, I don't go around stealing people's coffees that they've _just_ bought." Mike smiled his thanks at the vendor and wrapped his hands around the steaming paper cup.

"You want to drink that or wear it?" Harvey said, but his warm smile softened the threat. "C'mon, I'd rather not freeze." With that, the two walked into the building and spent the morning completing different tasks. One of the tasks Mike dealt with was coming up with Harvey's next dare.

* * *

It was a harsh dare and it was indeed worse than any of its predecessors. Mike knew Harvey would wish that he was biking to work again after this one. He called Harvey, asking if he could stop by the file room since he was up to his eyes and paper work and didn't fancy the hike up to Harvey's office.

Harvey appeared in the doorway, rolling his eyes at Mike who had discarded his tie and had ran his hand through his hair several times, giving him the appearance of rumpled bed-hair. Harvey straightened the cuffs of his immaculate suit as Mike flashed him a grin. "You're going to hate me." Mike said.

"Who says I don't already?" Harvey said with a quirk of his lips as he leaned against a shelf of files.

"You don't. It'd involve _far_ too much emotion for you." Mike laid down his pen. "Anyway, your dare is to- wait, that's not nearly enough build up." Harvey promptly rolled his eyes as Mike started to talk again. "Your dare is especially evil. But it is a dare that will go down in tales of legend forever – and remember, legends are born from truth-"

"Cut the fairy-tale crap, Mike, and tell me what the goddamn dare is."

"Ooh, touchy," Mike said with a mocking edge to his voice. He shook his head before starting a drum roll on the desk. "Your dare is…" he stopped the drum roll, "to kiss Louis Litt. On the mouth. None of that half-hearted on the cheek trash."

"No." Harvey said immediately, shock showing in his face as his indifferent mask slipped slightly.

"_Yes_," Mike said, clearly enjoying this. "You see, it really doesn't compromise any of the rules."

"Mike, there was one about permanent damage, remember? And I know that kissing Louis will be a huge violation of that rule."

"So… you forfeit?" Mike looked confused. "I win? I actually win?"

The use of that one word made Harvey's competitive side raise its head. "I'll take the damage," he growled, "I guess it's Louis' lucky day, huh?"

"I think _you're_ the one that's lucky here, Harvey," Mike said with a grin. "Imagine getting to kiss a sexy beast like Louis. God, I'm so jealous of you. Mm, that taste of sausage would be so-"

"Shut up," Harvey said quickly, "Do you need to be there to verify it actually happened?" His tone was businesslike; clearly, he was blocking images from his mind.

"Oh, of course!" Mike replied, "So when were you thinking of laying the lips on Louis?"

"I'll text you," Harvey said simply as he turned on his heel as he left the file room.

* * *

Harvey found his opportunity when the Christmas party came around a few days after Mike had set the dare. Permanent damage could be controlled by telling people that he had simply had too much to drink, and it was most definitely a mistake which would never be repeated.

He told Mike just before they entered the party, and suddenly Mike's mood was better than it had been all week. Harvey spent the first few hours avoiding the giant issue of the dare. Mike deliberately caught Louis up in conversation about Shakespeare so that he could glance at Harvey and even throw a cheeky wink his way when Louis was busy picking up a canapé.

Harvey decided to bite the bullet. He couldn't just let Mike win at this game, no matter how stupid it was. He looked up at Louis - who was in the process of explaining the difference between lobster and langoustine to a scared Harold - and felt his stomach turn. He had to kiss those lips. Thank god Mike hadn't specified that he had to use his tongue. Harvey was, indeed, skilled with his tongue but he didn't wish to have Louis find that out.

He wandered forward, accepting a glass of something strong from a passing Mike who flashed him a grin, and then cut through the crowd towards Louis. He touched the junior partner's shoulder and tried to attempt a nice smile. Deliberately, he slugged back some of his drink and made sure there was a slight slur to his voice when he spoke. "Hey Louis, wanna take a walk... buddy?" Harvey felt himself cringe when the last word fell out of his mouth.

"Um," Louis looked around him to see that Harold had escaped from his clutches. "Well, why not?"

"Good stuff," Harvey said, keeping up the lilt to his voice as he clapped Louis on the shoulder and they left the room, starting to walk down the lobby. He glanced back at Mike who smothered a laugh with his hand and hung back before following the oddly matched pair out of the room.

Harvey made sure they were far enough from the room where the bulk of the party was being held so that they wouldn't be heard, even if Louis screamed. "So, Louis," Harvey said, bumping his shoulder playfully against the other man's. "Hoping to get lucky this evening since your wife doesn't give you any?" Inwardly, Harvey's eyes were rolling as he kept up the illusion he actually gave a fuck and also, that he'd had a bit too much to drink.

"Harvey, for the last time, I don't have a wife," Louis said as he sipped his wine, "And don't be ridiculous, I work with all the people here tonight."

"Mm, you could still get lucky, plenty of associates that would do _anything_ for a promotion," Harvey let a grin slide onto his face as he leaned in towards Louis. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of someone he presumed was Mike given the white shirt and grey tie that Mike had been wearing all day.

"Well, of course I could," Louis started to bluster on, Harvey feared he was going to tell him that he treated his body like a temple, it was something he liked to brag about; and it was something Harvey really didn't want to hear.

"Course you could," Harvey agreed lazily. He swayed slightly, allowing himself to play on the idea that he was actually drunk. He glanced up again and could see Mike tucked away behind a large plant beside the elevator doors. It was time, he had to go through with it.

He backed Louis up against the wall and smiled. "You know, your wife asked me to give you _this_," Harvey said as he bent his head and kissed Louis. His insides clenched as he felt Louis' hand come to his shoulder. He urged Louis not to kiss back, but the lips moved slightly under his. He refused to deepen the kiss but kept their lips in contact for a few more moments, against every fibre of his being. He pulled back, glancing at the blush on Louis' cheeks before looking to the place where Mike had been hiding. He was gone.

* * *

It took Harvey half an hour to find Mike. He was up on the roof, looking out at the snow covered city. Harvey had checked nearly every room before braving the cold. Mike had no jacket on, he stood with his hands in his pockets and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He thought it would've been hilarious, but the moment Harvey had leaned in, he couldn't watch it. He couldn't watch Harvey kiss someone else. It just hurt and he didn't quite know why.

Harvey's first thought when he saw Mike was that he must be freezing. He immediately stripped off his suit jacket; it wasn't necessarily a warm coat but it had some of Harvey's body heat attached to it and it was a damn sight better than just being in a shirt. Without questioning his actions, he walked forwards and draped the jacket over Mike's shoulders.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Mike's voice was almost a whisper. He glanced at the jacket on his shoulders, he was torn between shrugging it off and pulling it closer. His fingertips brushed the lining and he decided to pull it closer as the snow came down even heavier than ever.

"I think we've had enough dares for the moment," Harvey said, "So Mike, truth or dare?"

Mike closed his eyes, he could never refuse Harvey. "Truth," he murmured.

* * *

**Sorry for the image I put in your mind of Louis. I know, it's not pretty. But poor puppy, huh? I'll update soon. **

**On another note, how long should this be continued for? I don't know whether to put the truths on and tie up the loose ends or get some more dares on the go. Let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth or Dare – The Truth**

"So…" Harvey began quietly, risking a glance at Mike's face. His eyes were so beautiful, when he thought about it. He was sure he'd had many fleeting thoughts about the colour of Mike's eyes but never had he stopped to really gaze at them. As he contemplated this thought, Mike shifted so they were face to face. "Why don't we start with why you're crying?" Harvey kept his voice as gentle as he could.

"That's the thing." Mike coughed a little. "I don't even know what happened. I just know that the reason is to do with... well, you." He kept his face down turned as he said that, unwilling to meet those dark brown eyes that always seemed to be able to see right through him. "One second I was laughing along, thinking I was a genius for giving you such a dare, the next I just couldn't stand to see that."

"See what?" Harvey asked softly, taking a small step closer to Mike.

Mike took a deep breath, as he had started to talk the answer had become clear in his head. It was just a matter of saying it without Harvey laughing or ridiculing him, or his own breathing actually stopping when he tried to get the words out. He clenched his hands into fists inside his trouser pockets and said, "See you kiss another man." He let out a shaky sigh and looked to Harvey. The senior partner's face was clouded and he was clearly thinking; Mike decided to try and offer some form of clarification. "And it wasn't just because it was Louis, but I just felt like it was wrong. It _hurt_ to watch, I couldn't do it."

Harvey let out a long breath, he didn't quite know what to say. He looked at Mike, and not just a glance but a proper look. He took in the wide, worried eyes with tears still glittering in them, the pale shade of his cheeks and the lips that were slightly parted. As he breathed, cold air ghosted out in curls and Mike's eyes seemed to be focused on them rather than on Harvey.

Harvey slid his eyes over the rest of Mike, aware of how his suit jacket hung a little awkwardly on Mike's slim figure but he felt a little roar of possession deep inside of him when he realised Mike was wrapped in something that was _his_.

"So I guess I was crying because I saw you do something you'll never do to me," Mike said in a quiet voice, and he nodded, almost glad to have it out there. Harvey was someone he convinced himself he could never have, and now that he had said it to the man himself, he was glad to have that pressing weight off of his chest.

"I see," Harvey said quietly, "You think I'd never kiss you?"

"Harvey," Mike said, turning tired eyes on the older man, "Is this really the time to start teasing me? I know you like your sarcasm, but _come on_."

Harvey frowned, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Mike's wrist, "Mike, I was being serious."

Surprised blue eyes flew up to meet his own. "Then... um... I don't..." Mike stumbled awkwardly on in the conversation. "No, Harvey, come on. You'd never kiss a guy like me."

Harvey's curiosity was piqued. "A guy like you?"

Mike immediately deflected the question. "C'mon, Harvey, isn't this meant to be the truth part of Truth or Dare, where we do a truth each?" He glanced down at his wrist. Harvey's fingers were still circled around it.

"You can ask me as many as you want," Harvey smiled at Mike, honesty evident in his voice, "But answer my question first."

Mike cast his eyes over Harvey's shoulder. "Well, look at me. I clean up okay but I'm hardly like the bombshells you normally date. Then, you always say I'm too nice, too sweet - why would you want someone like that in your life all the time rather than just at work?" Mike started to ramble on, Harvey stayed quiet. "And, I mean, I couldn't afford to buy you nice things or take you away on amazing vacations since-"

"Mike," Harvey cut in, pressing his thumb to the inside of Mike's wrist. "Give me a question, then."

Mike shrugged and looked out across the city before back at Harvey. "Tell me something I don't know about you."

"Hm..." Harvey thought for a moment, wondering what to tell Mike. "I wish I'd met you sooner."

"What?" Mike looked confused.

"It's simple. I wish I could say that I've known you for years, because when we're together, it feels like we've been together for years." Harvey let a smile curve his lips. It was entirely true. He felt completely at ease in Mike's company, which was rare. He couldn't loosen up with anyone the way he could with Mike, he could just be himself. He knew he could let the 'best closer in New York' mask slip a little and just be _Harvey_.

Mike smiled at that. It was a soft smile which Harvey found himself returning. "Okay," Harvey said, his voice as soft as his smile. "Your turn to answer again." Mike glanced up, looking more tired than ever. "You say I wouldn't kiss a guy like you... would you let me, if I wanted to try?"

"What are you saying?" Mike asked, immediately not wanting to get his hopes up.

Harvey brought his fingers down from Mike's wrist to interlace with his. He raised his eyes to Mike's. "I'm saying... I've felt closer to you than ever these last few weeks while doing those stupid dares, and I don't really want to let that feeling go."

Mike brought his free hand up to dash away a tear that threatened to spill. Harvey continued to talk. "I'm saying that despite you being harsh on your looks and personality and, god, everything about yourself, I think you're kind of amazing."

Mike looked down with a sigh. "Harvey... just _don't_. Don't say things like that."

Harvey used his free hand to press his fingers under Mike's chin and push his head up so he could look into Mike's eyes. "I mean it," he said softly, "I would _love_ to kiss a guy like you."

"Right now?" Mike asked.

"Right now." Harvey said with a nod. He pulled Mike close with a tug on the hand and smiled as their bodies came to align flush against each other. "You're freezing," he mumbled as he took in the blues of Mike's eyes close up.

"So are you," Mike hand ran up over Harvey's shoulder to his neck where he touched at the exposed, cold skin.

Harvey bent his head and brushed his lips along Mike's. Mike couldn't help but feel his lips curve up in a smile. Half an hour ago, he had felt so alone - with Harvey pressing someone else against the wall, even if it was just for a dare - and he couldn't stop the tears coming. But now, he was pressed against Harvey and they were just about to part their lips and sink into a kiss when Mike remembered one huge fact. He eased himself out of Harvey's arms.

"What just happened?" Harvey asked, his arms still raised slightly from where they had been wrapped around Mike.

"The last person you kissed was Louis Litt." Mike made a face. "And since he looked like he was happy to kiss back, I'll only kiss you once you've thoroughly brushed your teeth." Mike let a little mocking smile and Harvey's entire face softened at that.

"You..." Harvey said quietly, but he never finished the sentence since Mike moved back into his arms and pressed his face into the older man's neck. Snow fell on them as they held each other close, suddenly, the dares didn't seem that bad since it was those challenges - however childish - that had brought them together.

* * *

**I think it's pretty much finished off nicely there but I'm still debating whether to put some more established relationship dares on after this. **

**An anonymous reviewer left a message saying Jessica should blame Louis for the kiss and tell him off for taking advantage of Harvey, I really like this idea so there's a good chance I will be adding to this fic. Plus, the dares could get a little bit naughty now that they're together. **

**I am actually really happy with a lot of the humour in this fic, and felt the nice serious talk at the end just added some depth to it. Anyway, enough arrogance from me. **

**Let me know what you think, and drop me a review. **


End file.
